


【薛晓/ABO】军花的一百种追求方式

by Yukishigexiaokeai



Category: ABO - Fandom, 晓星尘 - Fandom, 薛晓, 薛洋 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukishigexiaokeai/pseuds/Yukishigexiaokeai
Summary: # 军方研究员洋*军人星# 信息素是酒味与茶花# 不虐，只甜甜，是一个甜甜的车





	【薛晓/ABO】军花的一百种追求方式

薛洋耍赖，他箍着他的腰，一下一下的挠他痒痒，信息素密密麻麻的缠上来。溺水一般的满足中，男孩儿说：“ 哥哥，我们做吧”  
   
军人是很少有旖旎缱绻的时候的。大多数时间，晓星尘在驳杂信息素交融的公共浴室里，一口一口地咕哝着水龙头里的凉水，他抠着墙面瓷砖的细缝，那些脏兮兮的泥土就随着他的动作蓄积在软质的指甲盖里，反客为主地塞满了皮肉生长的空间。  
资金很少流到这些内务设施里来，政客资本家的脑子天天想的是如何提升那些迫击炮，激光武器的威力，如何用声波或者毒品无声无息的消灭敌人。他们红着眼眶，吼着那些名为梦想实为骗局的号子，将大把的金钱投入核弹还有战斗机的建造上。在这些面前，军‘人’的需求似乎的确可有可无了一些。  
所以这位可怜的，无助的Omega军官就只能栽倒在水滴流淌的昏黄灯泡下，任喉咙里刺骨的寒凉流进胃袋，那些冷漠的水冻的晓星尘一激灵。脑子可以被这股凉意解救出来，也让脖颈堪堪止住了颤抖，晓星尘的脑袋抵在墙砖的泥点子上，他用急促的呼吸平稳自己，直到那些花一样的潮水退去。

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆晓星尘第一次见到薛洋的时候，觉得自己开始明白了“男孩儿”的概念。那孩子当时已经是军事科学院里崭露头角的天才少年了，却一点儿不带研究者的斯文腼腆。他里面套着剪裁得体的小军装，外面罩着研究院的白大褂。靠在桌子上时没骨头一样，男孩儿唇边叼着根香烟，耳后也别了一根，银闪闪的单边耳钉下，虎牙自带笑意 ：“长官，来一局炸金花撒？”

少年的信息素是藏不住的，馥郁浓烈的酒味，回味起来带一点点的果香的甜，让晓星尘想起他曾经和战友在酒吧点的一杯特基拉日出，那么热情明媚，却又偏执地要在喉间摧枯拉朽。可惜男孩儿惯不会隐藏自己的心思，看牌的时候酒香味的信息素跟着抖了抖，丝缕的信息素像被轻轻拨开琴弦，一众老手瞬间就明了于心。

晓星尘看着少年白净的面皮下，嘴巴被抿成一条浅浅的肉缝，他细密的绒毛里明明都开始流出小汗珠了，却还逞强，死攥着那副牌，硬着头皮跟。

场上剩下两人，对面的军官胸有成竹，只想逗逗这乳臭未干的小屁孩儿， 不停的加着筹码，4注，8注，转眼就是封顶。他一边的脚腕子搭在另一边的膝盖上，哈哈大笑着要了一桶德啤，在白色泡沫一般的啤酒花飞舞中，索性将筹码都堆进了奖池，挥金如土，一掷千金，人生极乐不过于此。

牌是一张张翻开的，军官得意地敲打着桌面， 5， J， A，梅花清一水。在来往的几局里，绝对是相当的好牌了。少年人像是慌了，眉头蹙的紧，信息素被拨的杂乱无章，他数着手里的卡片，撰紧又放下，最后艰难的一张张摊开，

J，晓星尘念着Q…全场跟着呼吸K那抿起的嘴角一点点放大，虎牙又有生气的露出来... 红桃同花顺！

少年人的背脊撞到了身后的椅子，却丝毫不觉得疼。人摊在椅子里，捂着肚子咯咯笑不能止。在周围渐渐响起的尖叫，惊讶，欢呼，辱骂中，晓星尘只看见了少年眼角笑出的泪花。在这个小小的赌场里，特基拉日出掌握了全场的心跳，宛若绝对的主宰。

放荡不羁的小孩子。

同行的军官气急败坏，有队友已经开始操起椅子了，人们对着天空喷撒着啤酒和威士忌，嘴里是骂娘的话。然而晓星尘只是盯着那个少年，在周围群魔乱舞的疯狂中，他移不开目光，少年太过有生气，那股肆无忌惮的乖张与疯狂，仿佛活过来一般，在泥水交杂的小赌场里熠熠生辉如有生命的太阳。

他突然毫无预兆的笑了，噗嗤一声。在廉价的光与嘈杂中，美丽军官的浅笑极突兀，周围人都愣了愣。那小孩儿也明显注意到了，他从瘫着的椅子里爬起来，眼睛亮晶晶的冲他笑。那双手自然的握起他的，颇为绅士的行了一个吻手礼：

“这位漂亮的长官，我们也来玩一个游戏撒。”

Alpha虔诚地吻着Omega的手背，那双流光溢彩的眼睛里，仿若星幕，丝丝密密笼罩着银河流星下的他。  
 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
晓星尘下意识觉得AO之间应该保持一段礼貌的距离，可是他又好像进入了一个过分迟来的叛逆期。

宋队长气急败坏的道：“晓星尘，你要是再往科学院那边跑就别再回队里了。”

每到这时，晓星尘只是心虚的应着。然后下一次，特基拉日出来的时候，他就又被那龙舌兰酒勾走了。

“你叫什么名字？”“薛洋”薛洋，薛洋，薛洋，晓星尘一遍遍念叨着，越咀嚼越觉得甜蜜。他的脸红扑扑的，像是漫山遍野的山茶花，又像是窑灶里烧久了的白瓷。不染纤尘里透着一股羞而不出的风月。“我是喜欢他的”晓星尘想。

他们的关系自然的变好。即使是在军队繁重的训练中，Alpha也总能找到空闲来逗他开心。

他可以为他抓来军事基地里所有的流浪猫，他弹硬币一样一路嘣着猫饼干，那群小猫咪就会跟着他摇曳的白大褂，一路寻到晓星尘这里来，喵喵呜呜的要抱抱，抱不到的也要蹭蹭晓星尘的裤脚。而Alpha就是这群猫猫里最爱撒娇的，摇摇晃晃，还要甜丝丝地 “哥哥，哥哥”叫不停。

他要晓星尘用勺子把饭亲手喂到自己嘴里，要晓星尘帮他处理那些并不存在的化学烫伤；  
更有一次，他怂恿他去偷军备库的钥匙，他说哪里最新款的摩托简直酷毙了。

“哥哥，我今天没有碰烟哦，我是不是很乖？”“哥哥，我才发现原来基地旁边有个游乐场，什么时候你陪我去呗？我还从来没有去过”“哥哥，你平时做什么那么累啊，帝国不还刚颁了 ‘特殊性别保护法’么” 他煞有介事的给他背诵 ：“‘特殊性别保护法’ 第三条第二款，Omega在社会生活中…”

小孩儿的声音带着浓浓的故作严肃，让他几乎笑倒在他身上。晓星尘伸手去捂小孩儿的嘴，一边不停地摇头，他无奈，你呀你呀，大人还有很多理由要努力工作不是么。

少年只是咕哝着，说你也没比我大几岁嘛。

有的时候小孩儿会说一些他特别感兴趣的话题的，他们靠在瞭望塔的栏杆上，任那些带有化学试剂和火药硝烟的风吹开待的有些沉闷的鬓角。少年笑着问他，说哥哥你见没见过海呀，海风是咸的，真的咸咸的带一点腥涩，那些风还有浪花也像这样灌进耳朵里，不像军人食堂里偶尔贩卖的海盐味雪糕，带着美化过后不自然的奶油甜香，虽然他也挺喜欢的。

晓星尘很想与少年感同身受，但是他最终只能沉默一会儿，默默地摇了摇头，眼睛里亮闪闪的是少年形容的沙子城堡，椰子糯米，还有轻敲贝壳带来的脆响。

他的人生自小被困在军队的三五件事里，训练，吃饭，报告，再训练，学习，睡觉。在这个AO并存的世界里，他作为军方元老的孩子，被密不透风的保护在这片名为威严与正义的高墙之内，从婴儿开始受到完全的优待，同时自然也要公平的失去一些东西。比如随意外出的自由，比如小赌场的市侩，比如少年口中那些大胆放肆的想法。

少年哎哎的为他可惜了两声，随后就又乐观了起来。他说等什么时候，他可以带他去看看他的家乡。哪里倒是没有海—却有一段成片的山林，人们将高楼大厦穿山而过，你从这边的一楼上去，到另一边就是八楼了。那是山城雾都，三江汇聚之处，有糍粑，冰粉，火锅，还有走不完的阶梯。

他这么说，晓星尘的眼睛里又立刻换成了那些连绵的雾气，过江的索道和抬梁式的建筑了。

当一个人的生活从钢制器械，压缩饼干，和硬硬的行军床分开的时候，就自然而然的融入了少年的新款滑板，捉迷藏，和果味的化学试剂里了。

“送给你”，少年笑着说他将Omega脸上的银边眼镜取下来，给他手里放了一个精致的小盒子— 一副透明的美瞳。  
“眼睛很漂亮，老是挡着多不好”  
“哥哥”，他的虎牙又露出来了，“我喜欢你的眼睛。”  
 

变化就是从那一刻开始，风风火火又悄无声息， 像盐粒消失在水中，表面上看不出什么，内里却已经天翻地覆，水的密度变大，挤压着又咸又腥的人类欲望。

山茶花头一次开的如此糜烂，迤逦着生的满山遍野，缱绻着欢迎着，全世界的茶花儿摇摆着腰肢，猎猎花香扑向酒味的Alpha

那感觉

仿佛真是一片海

他背着老师发的课本：“ AO结合是生理上的一种吸引， 大脑分泌多巴胺，5-羟色胺还有去甲肾上腺素，根本上是荷尔蒙所引导的一种生理性行为 ”  
然而老教授只是摇摇头，教室里滴答滴答的石英钟仿若伴奏 “不是吸引”，他慈祥的道，“星尘，不是吸引“  
“ 是链接。”

Alpha又拖着他的手走了，从始至终，好像一直都是这样。

薛洋嬉笑道，“ 娇客儿啊”

“哥哥，你是娇客 ”

晓星尘的眼前是军队里水泥铸就的阶梯，薛洋一阶阶蹦跶着往上，晓星尘在后面错了步子，老是踩空。  
他走的太狼狈，磕到这里又磕到哪里。最后Alpha不得不停下来，双手环住他，扶着他继续。 山城雾都也会有这些走不完的台阶么，Omega胡思乱想。

不知道从什么时候起，他身上的衣服开始被Alpha的汗浸湿。薛洋忍得辛苦，呲牙咧嘴，野气肆意的肌肉块爆出几根青筋，

“抑制剂，我可以带你去找抑制剂” Alpha说

“或者我可以在这里办了你。” 他又玩世不恭的道

“哥哥，你怎么这么傻，为什么要招惹我。我见过这么多人，金光瑶，聂明玦，蓝家人，江家人。你真的是最傻的一个。”

晓星尘像是要哭了，或者从之前开始他就一直在哭泣，眼泪在花一样的脸上停留，又像花一样砸进地里。 他呜呜咽咽的去够Alpha的肩膀 ——— 这一路上他这么想干许多次了。  
然后这次他成功了，他吻住Alpha的嘴唇，将那两片肉吞进自己的肚子里。与此同时，Alpha靠在背后的手拨动了钥匙锁住的门栓。 咔啦一声，薛洋带着他栽倒在军方宿舍的地毯里。

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
他没带着眼镜———自然也来不及戴上薛洋给的美瞳。

那些情色在模糊的眼睛里愈加放大，好像近视眼只能看见霓虹灯发散形成的光团，有些时候人是越清晰越冷淡，反之越朦胧就越浪漫。那种单纯的情绪，爱呀暖呀，在晓星尘的眼里开出无数朵盛大的烟花来，华丽的掩盖了周遭一切是非。他们茶味酒味的信息素，最开始只是迟疑的碰触，转眼就抱成一团了。

Alpha不带迟疑的肏了进来。坚硬的肉棒连着漂亮的人鱼线。插进去的时候带着汁水噗嗤一声。这是真正的灵肉交合。Omega感受到那些丝缕的信息素线宛若实质，它们调皮的在腿间，脖颈，还有锁骨处爬行———最后顺着Alpha的阴茎操进内里。那些信息素带着酒精，灌醉了他二十几年从没人到访过的花穴，哄骗着哪里尽忠职守的肠肉为了Alpha蓬门大开，从肚子里流出辣人的琼浆来。此间此刻，山茶花开的荼蘼破败。晓星尘蜷在Alpha的怀里哭叫着，一声声猫叫撩拨着Alpha的心弦。

“他妈的” 薛洋嘴里是骂人的话，结实的肌肉块随着血脉呼吸。晓星尘肚子里极致紧凑，爽的他头皮一层一层的战栗。声声奶叫更像是让人发狂的浪潮，主人并不知道这种无辜残破的声音会有多大的威力，一声声吟出来让薛洋正面遭遇。

Omega让少年老成的Alpha差点儿重新体会了当毛头小子的感觉。他呲着牙，狠狠的拍了下晓星尘的屁股，怒到“太骚了，放松点儿”。

晓星尘呜呜叫着，双腿勾着薛洋的腰，看着Alpha仰头粗喘着呼吸了一会儿，就又按着他的肚子开始动作了。

Omega是软的，无论何时都是软的。就算是平时批了一层军官的皮，练出了一身漂亮的肌肉。在发情期里也要丢盔卸甲。晓星尘在信息素的交合中崩溃，他手臂的软肉冒着丝缕的热气，整个人像一个剥好壳的清透蛋白，他呼吸着，每一口都是挑拨，每一喘都是欲望。

腿间是人类最柔软的地方，晓星尘就用这幅柔软去凑Alpha坚实的胸膛，最后毫无意外的被那火一样的肌肤烫伤。他的手抚摸着薛洋的腹肌，颤抖着，哀求着，渴望着，最后死在了这片欢愉的海里。  
太水了，晓星尘想着。  
噗嗤噗嗤，那股冶荡的水声在他身下连绵不绝。Alpha已经缓过劲儿来，剩下的就是无休无止的逗弄。薛洋的手伸进他下面隐秘的穴里，共着肉棒肏出了他几声尖叫。捞了一手淫水，最后全都涂抹在他胸前肿胀的乳粒上。哪里刚才就娇滴滴，现在就更水艳艳。“哥哥，这样会不会就好看啦？”男孩儿笑着，说话声音里满是无辜与天真———虽然晓星尘知道那是Alpha装出来的表演，可还是被羞耻的全身一颤。

他伸手想堵住薛洋的嘴巴，不让他再说那些情色的话；他想捂住薛洋的眼睛，不让他再看些香艳的景；他想盖上薛洋的耳朵，不让他再听那些淫糜的音。

又一记重凿，薛洋发了狠似的，带着晓星尘在他身上摇晃，一击一击，仿佛要顶到他喉咙口。他不想去找什么生殖腔，敏感点，就是要用单纯的粗暴让Omega投降。晓星尘眼睛里只剩下了斑驳的光点，他哼哼着求饶：“慢……”，“慢”，“…慢，一点儿”薛洋笑：“慢了能满足你么？”“哥哥，你简直是荡妇”  
晓星尘无法，只能继续纠紧了薛洋的腰，花穴跟着军官肌肉结实的大腿猛的收缩，又软下去，又收缩。那张小嘴嗷嗷叫着待哺，潋滟着痛哭流涕。  
薛洋不能理解Omega怎么可以这样天生会勾人，可是却切身实地被他的Omega惩罚了——内里太紧，他嚎叫地嘶了出声，肉棒只得退出来，在空气里稍稍缓缓澎湃的欲望。那玩意儿看着着实坚实粗硬，龟头顶端还滴淌着Omega穴里的淫水儿，有一滴落在身下人的脚腕上，惹得人又是一抖。

薛洋的眼在天花板上流连了一会儿，搂过晓星尘的腰，让人跪趴在床上。这下子晓星尘的屁股蛋儿毫无保留的呈现在薛洋面前，上面还带着上次拍疼了的红痕。  
薛洋清晰的感觉到那时候自己的脑筋子抽了抽，他无比明确的认识到，我要完了。他对着哪留下掌印的痕迹毫不留情地打了下去，一声一声，恶毒的命令着，“晓星尘，Omega，把后面撅起来。”晓星尘摇着头，呜呜哭着。可是Alpha霸道的释放着信息素，浓烈馥郁的特基拉日出顺着他的眼泪流进神经，占据着他的空间与时间，占据着整个屋子，仿若太阳神祇。  
他这才明白自己是怎样的处境。  
O天生的臣服性，他被军队保护了这么久，用自己的一遍遍的训练掩盖了这么久，这次终于还是如雨后春笋，破土而出。  
情与欲，欲与情。欲的剪剪开情的丝。爱与恨在此间同流合污。只剩下三途河畔的蛛丝缠着痴情的男女，让人在爱怨里怀抱着真心落荒而逃。  
薛洋贯彻着打一棍子给颗甜枣的风格，捞起Omega，唇舌交融，津液流淌，碾碎的山茶花香在唇齿间传播。亲吻能刺激人对爱与暖的诉求。人们在嘴唇碰触间体味珍惜，感受温度。  
我爱他，晓星尘想。“我爱你”，晓星尘说。  
Alpha年纪太小，天真即残忍，不知道能不能理解Omega沉吟里的深意。可是晓星尘已经不管不顾，他的身体无奈的顺着Alpha的意思弯下去，那句话的每一个重音，和他摇摆的每一个弧度都生生扣着薛洋的心脏。撰紧在血液黏膜之间。爱什么啊我只是有点儿喜欢你而已。只是这样罢了Alpha愣愣的可他已经无法去细想。这场景是一顿盛大的晚宴。晓星尘邀请他品尝。好吧，“我也爱你”“所以给我吧”  
手指抠弄着晓星尘的嘴巴，把那些破碎的呻吟捣碎在喉间，水光潋滟，薛洋的手指夹着晓星尘的舌头，扭转逗弄着指引方向。凄凄惨惨，呜呜咽咽。晓星尘叫出来薛洋喜欢，晓星尘叫不出来他也喜欢。Alpha享受着这种支配的感觉。仿若神在驯兽。这匹娇羞的小白马被他肏开了所有的矜持，四肢颤抖得扒不住地毯。  
那肉棒缓缓的进入晓星尘的穴里，这次那隐秘的构造完全看进薛洋眼里，除嘴之外人另一处的唇肉承接着，褶皱也被撑开，那处小口为了细细嗦食着男人的东西，放下姿态，翻出内里的红肉也要接纳着讨好。  
这次进的忒深，薛洋将最根部都操进穴里，囊袋拍打着晓星尘花穴外的皮肤。最重要的是，那些浓密的阴毛也跟着凑热闹。晓星尘太水，将那些坚硬的小家伙儿都浸湿了，每次肏进去，都有阴毛剐蹭着晓星尘内里的淫水，湿漉漉的带出来。还有一些在剧烈的运动下随着根部肏进了穴里，让最外侧的穴总是痒痒的。  
“呜呜”Omega的阴茎在腹间甩动，后入位的姿势不如刚才那个，薛洋动的太剧烈，晓星尘的手甚至不敢稍微挪一下地方。肉棒不像刚才还可以在运动间去蹭薛洋的腹肌，只能在身下可怜的晃。  
薛洋注意到了，他挑眉，手往那边稍微抚慰了这个和主人一样可爱的小东西，语带戏谑，“哥哥，你太弱了吧。”“啊，还是说Omega是用干性高潮的，你不射是不是也会爽。”“还是说”，他的睫毛缠绻着丝缕的情丝，“我操开你生殖腔的时候，你就自然而然的射了？”Alpha刚才为止的操弄都是杂乱无章的。避开生殖腔和敏感点，让晓星尘下意识以为Alpha还未完全找到这次征服的窍门。然而下一刻，Alpha的阴茎就毫不迟疑得往一块软肉上撞去，将下面盖住的小肉缝肏的一颤。Omega才绝望的发现原来那人在这场游戏里一直驾轻就熟。  
巫山雨大，芭蕉开花。  
那条小肉缝更紧，更窄，缩在穴的最里面。任凭薛洋怎么肏，也只敢开一线小小的口。里面的肉嘴儿吐着泡泡，亲吻着Alpha的龟头，但就是不愿意将自己献出来。它明明矜傲的表达着自己的娇贵，可是无奈薛洋太有耐心，Alpha一下下撞着晓星尘的敏感点，在人的腰腹间爱抚。唇舌，耳廓，锁骨，胸脯，腰窝，腿间，脚趾，所有的刺激汇聚一处。那小口流着口水，山茶花的蕊，一瓣一瓣舒展开来，最后随着一计重击，被龟头捣成了糜烂的汁。  
太涨了，晓星尘想着。腔里的肉被强行撑开，Omega的眼睛睁的老大。痛苦的咳嗽着，却又被随之而来潮水般的情浪打翻。  
也太爽了。  
那是曲径通幽，罕至小道。是由人变兽，被弄碎处女膜的快感。  
薛洋再次被Omega打的措手不及。他连呼吸都不能，死死的咬住牙根，牙龈充血。那股爽劲从下面传来，大脑发出指令，皮肤起了一层一层的鸡皮疙瘩。他从来不知道原来AO结合是可以这样爽的，欲生欲死，前脚踏进云端后脚就踩进地狱。仿若残破的艺术，邪教的圣歌。  
操他妈的……晓星尘…  
还没等晓星尘反应过来，薛洋一手就搂住了晓星尘的大腿，薛洋的膝盖分开，再不给那条腿一点位置。他为了将穴口掰的更开，甚至不管晓星尘是否能稳的住身型，操着那条腿就往里面撞去，穴口清澈的淫液没了阻挡，滴在床上，氤氲了一小片池塘。  
Omega修长的腿大开着，这个姿势，真的像狗的交媾。可是在如此的生死之间，人与动物又有什么分别。晓星尘觉得自己的肚子在发胀，什么东西即将到来“别，真的…，不要”他哭诉着“哥哥，抓住呀”阴茎在生殖腔里成结，那小肉缝明明已经再也容纳不下更多的东西，却还是贪吃，球状物体慢慢的膨大，堵塞了淫水留下的道路，小嘴契而不舍的吮吸，完全违背了主人意志。情欲冲破了阀门，他在灭顶的快感里呻吟。  
“你会怀孕么”Alpha问他，“这里链接着子宫吧，我说的是生殖腔，你用这东西吃着男人的精液，拿去和卵子结合，进入宫口，最后在这里”他指指他的肚子，“留下我的种”  
温凉的液体几乎是在冲刷他的甬道，Omega的前端跟着射精，于此同时Alpha咬上了他的腺体，浓稠的白浊先是贮满了生殖腔的缝隙，又争先恐后的流出来，与他留的淫水儿结合，突破穴口。从里到外，被人肏开，从里到外，都是黏腻。

 

“你怎么这样子啊”他叹道，声音里春水一般的委屈，是Omega温柔的撒娇。  
后面的Alpha捣了捣被他彻底标记的花穴，肉棒‘啵’的一下剥离穴口——那些粘稠就流的更欢了。他咂咂嘴品味了下高潮后的满足，又毫无自觉的大狗一样去抱Omega  
“人家喜欢哥哥嘛，哥哥什么样子都喜欢。哥哥这样子最喜欢。” 他不停的亲吻着Omega的眼皮，  
“哥哥累啦？那就睡吧” 他笑嘻嘻地哼儿歌，“我的宝贝宝贝，给你一点甜甜，让你今夜都好眠～”  
“...哗啦啦啦啦啦，我的宝贝，倦的时候有个人陪”  
晓星尘咯咯笑着，在Alpha拍着他肚子的节奏中弱了声音, 最后浅浅睡去。  
他睡着后，Alpha看着他乖巧的睡眼，食髓知味的玩着他的头发。  
空气中特基拉日出与山茶花已经不分彼此，交织着一起，酝酿出浓醇的香。Alpha将那缕碎发绕进自己的指缝里，感受着细软的发丝无辜的挑拨。忽然觉得无比的安心。

 

   
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆晓星尘烧了两天，军队中的Omega被科学院翘了墙角，元首的脸不知道往哪里搁。晓星尘在军事医院里睡去，做个乖乖的小懒蛋，也不知道外界的风起云涌。  
薛洋口中的那些，金光瑶聂明玦，蓝家人江家人还有跟着的大中势力家主，此时聚集在医院里踱来踱去，众矢之的的宋队更是印堂发黑。  
“宋队长啊，不是我说，您怎么能这么不关心手下军官的感情生活呢。”  
“对啊对啊，不负责任嘛。”  
“你说这下咋办，都标记了把我们请来有个屁用。木已成舟，难道要我们把船凿开？”  
聂明玦真的很想赞成这个说话比较粗暴的家主的观点，无奈碍于面子，他只得转头看向金光瑶，冷冷的道：  
“金副官，你手下的这个孩子，说说吧。”  
金光瑶一直支棱着耳朵，这下最难搞的人问起，一张桃花粉面不挂相 ：“大哥，这孩子是科学院新挖的人才，机密领域的总负责人。人是很纯良的，就是…年级尚轻，小孩子脾性。这人我是知道的，如果有什么不好的传闻进了大哥耳朵，千万别当真。”  
聂明玦皱眉，“身正不怕影子斜，你管好你的人就行。”  
他的语气稍有不满，蓝家家主就上去拉架了，“大哥，据我所知，三弟的分内事一向做的好。你不必过于苛责 ”  
他转头又对金光瑶道：“不过，三弟手下的小孩子，也要多加敲打，不可再这样超出计划。缘深缘浅，自有二人定夺，却也不要让组织为难，总要知会一声才是。”  
金光瑶刚才还在为用‘纯良’形容薛洋暗自犯恶心，蓝曦臣的春风一吹，顿觉的神清气爽。“嗯”的应了一声。  
江家这边属魏无羡最闹腾，蓝忘机没来，他就更肆无忌惮，“哎，我说，小师叔他男朋友是谁啊，哪天儿给我们见见？看照片年龄有金凌大么？哎我天儿不会比金凌还小吧。”  
“放你妈的心吧，人家长得小而已。”江澄觉得任他这么撒欢属实丢人，“人家小师叔（他不知怎么的也跟着魏无羡叫小师叔了）还睡着，什么事儿等人起来再说。哎，别动人家胳膊。魏无羡，说你呢，赶紧的给我回来。”  
江澄骂骂咧咧带着魏无羡走了，其他家主眼看着没趣儿，互相寒暄了一下也各自散了。宋岚倒是比其他人呆的久，在床边踌躇了几步，最后恨铁不成钢的啐了一声，跺跺脚离开了。  
病房里刚才还是人满为患，现在就又冷清了下来。风铃在床边叮当作响，轻快的小音乐合着风一块儿吹进来。  
薛洋被完全禁止进入医院，似乎是抱山还没有接受这突然的消息。尽管金光瑶拼命美化了两人的感情基础，说了一堆诸如AO结合天经地义，抑制剂已经无法照顾到晓星尘来势汹汹的发热期的东西。老人家还是需要点儿时间好好消化。  
反正闲来无事，薛洋没事儿就上军事医院楼下的长凳上休息休息，正好是白桃花开的季节，他乐得在桃香肆意的长椅小憩一会儿，暗暗用信息素里刚刚融入的山茶和桃子比娇媚。  
哎，不对，我可是花中娇客儿啊，薛洋反应过来，索性一脚揣上那桃子树，花朵叶片簌簌落下，这下没得比了，一边儿生机勃勃，一边残花败柳。薛洋满意了，靠在椅子上给晓星尘发信息。

“哥哥，你醒了么？”“还没醒？”“我都等你好长一段时间啦，晓星尘你这个人真的好懒。”“我上次偷翻了你微博，你喜欢明信片之类的东西吧，我给你买了好多。”“真的很漂亮。”“晓星尘，如果你醒了就往楼下看。”

嗞—嗞—的铃声在病房里响起，过了一会儿，房间里传来窸窸窣窣的声音。等到薛洋抬头的时候，晓星尘的脑袋靠在窗边，已经可以浅浅的对他笑了。

“好呀，你往上看” 对方回到。

一阵风吹过，晓星尘穿着医院的蓝白病号服，那衣服过于宽大，风吹起时扶过衣摆。一瞬间显的Omega过分瘦了。他此时还没能从烧里缓过神来，漂亮的锁骨打着摆，向他挥手时露出一截纤细的腕子来。  
“薛洋”  
他张张口型，还没等说完一阵凉风吹过，窗边的冷意过于凉了些，Omega被这突然的小风吹得咳嗦。他的肩膀轻微的颤着，露出雪白的脖颈来 — 后面的腺体还红肿着，是Alpha当时的杰作。

 

那一瞬间，Alpha突然生出一种想法。‘爱什么呀，我只是有点儿喜欢你罢了’Alpha曾在心里不屑的说过。只是这样罢了。可是这一瞬间，那些新来的想法仿佛在脑子里生了根发了芽，叫嚣着向上疯长，一瞬间就充满Alpha的脑子里了

他突然，突然，突然地，好想照顾他。

Alpha没有来得及让这种想法随风散去，他拿起自己的手机，不管不顾，正如他以往也不管不顾不后悔一样 ——  
他打字道 ：

“晓星尘”

“我们结婚吧”


End file.
